Are you scared?
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Todos los respetaban y Kikyou iba a prender por las buenas o por las malas a hacerlo también. ¿Y qué si era por medio del miedo? El miedo siempre es la mejor respuesta. / Retos a pedido, ¡Siéntate! [One- shot]


**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime "InuYasha" no es de mi propiedad

-En respuesta al reto pedido por: **Evangeline Odette **en el foro ¡Siéntate! [Link: t/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido]:_ "Naraku/Kikyo. Que Naraku le confiese de manera desesperada a Kikyo que esta obsesionado con ella, que la desea, etc, y luego que trate de matarla.__** Puede ser AU**__. Mínimo de 1.000 palabras. Que sea lo más IC posible."_

**Advertencia:** Contiene abuso físico y psicológico. Abstenerse a leer si no es de su agrado.

**Nota de la autora:** Cómo siempre lo digo, sólo espero que sea de tu total agrado. Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo AU, espero y eso no te moleste. Bien, ¡aquí vamos!

**# de palabras: **5026

* * *

**Are you scared? **

_You'll never know what hit you_  
_Won't see me closing in_  
_I'm gonna make you suffer_  
_This hell you put me in_  
_I'm underneath your skin_  
_The devil within_  
_You'll never know what hit you_

-The devil within[Digital Daggers]

Él era su jefe y ella su mano derecha. Y aún así, Kikyou se mostraba indiferente, sin tener la necesidad de hablarle si no eran por fines corporativos. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de entablar una relación fuera del trabajo. No era de las personas que les gustaba mesclar su vida laboral con la social.

Además, su rostro de pocos amigos le ayudaba a tener lejos la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en esa empresa y sonreía satisfecha cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Kagura. Sabía que le tenía envidia y Kikyou podía vivir con eso: era una manera indirecta de fastidiar a las personas que te odian. No importa cuál alejada estés, siempre estás en sus conversaciones, haciéndolas enfurecer sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sí, eso le agradaba.

Y, siendo capaz de percibir aquellas miradas de desprecio que eran escondidas bajo sonrisas falsas y gestos de poca preocupación, podía notar a la perfección (y por obligación) las miradas que Naraku, su superior, le brindaba cada momento que ella entraba a su oficina cada semana.

Cada vez que Kikyou le explicaba la situación económica de la empresa, tenía que estar a su lado, enseñando las estadísticas semanales de sus productos. Era el infierno. A pesar de que su largo cabello negro ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a la perfección como Naraku pasaba su mirada de arriba abajo, con una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, disfrutando de la _vista_.

—¿Qué pasa? Todavía no terminas.

—Pero en China es todo lo contrario… —Kikyou lo fulminaba en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar con la explicación.

Siempre era lo mismo: Naraku percibía la molestia e incomodidad en su silencio y se burlaba. Porque tal vez, ese era su objetivo y Kikyou, aquello lo clasificaba como acoso laboral. Y, si es así, ¿por qué no va y lo reporta? Porque no hay pruebas que lo justifiquen: miradas, claro. ¿Testigos? Ninguno.

Entonces, cuando Kikyou retomaba su reporte, Naraku volvía a pasear su mirada por todo su cuerpo, recargándose en su cómoda silla con sus piernas cruzadas —como todo hombre exitoso descansa— y una satisfecha sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se lamía sus labios al posar sus ojos en las piernas largas de la pelinegra.

Así le gustaba y Kikyou lo único que quería hacer era matarlo.

El maldito bastardo era listo. Cuando cruzaban por los pasillos ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, fingían que no existían y cualquiera podría decir que entre ellos no ocurría nada más que cuestiones profesionales. Y otros pocos se cuestionaban cómo Naraku podía tener a esa maldita perra frígida como su mano derecha y no otra persona que le guardara al menos un poco de respeto (y entre esas personas, estaba Kagura).

Pero, cada vez que cruzaban hombro por hombro en los pasillos, Kikyou podía distinguir a la perfección como Naraku la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras su enferma y clásica sonrisa se asomaba por ese milisegundo. Al tiempo, Kikyou le devolvía la mirada, restregándole sus sentimientos de odio y asco, dejándole en claro que ella era una mujer de cuidado.

Podía decirse que, mientras esa corta pelea de miradas sucedía, todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta: era como si la tensión que existía entre ellos congelase casi por completo el tiempo. El largo cabello negro de Kikyou quedaba congelado en el aire y, cuando los dos se alejaban del otro y el mundo a su alrededor recobraba su marcha normal, el cabello de la mujer bajaba con rapidez, acoplándose a sus movimientos.

Naraku sabía que Kikyou no era cualquier mujer. No era la típica luchadora pero tampoco era una vil sumisa: era una maldita. Así tal cual: no era idiota, distinguía las miradas de repudio que ella le ofrecía a cada hora de trabajo y a él le encantaba ¿por qué? Quién sabe.

Tal vez, porque algo muy dentro de su ser (o tal vez no tanto) la odiaba tanto como ella a él: cada vez que_ esa_ se aparecía en su edificio con pose de altanera, creyendo que, si no fuera por ella, el negocio sería un vil fracaso; Kikyou se creía mejor que todos los que trabajaban bajo ese techo, se creía alguien mucho mejor que él. Se creía perfecta, una diosa, esa maldita mujer. Alguien tenía que bajarle los sumos de una vez por todas. De golpe, de un parpadeo, que le doliera tanto que, cuando cayera de las nubes, sea incapaz de levantarse una vez más en su puta vida.

Quería destruirla porque ella no era mejor que él. _Nadie_ era "más" que él.

Quería quebrantarla porque el ser perfecto era Naraku, pero la diosa era Kikyou.

Debía enseñarle quién era el que en verdad mandaba bajo sus dominios. Pero… pero si esa maldita mujer al final decidía estar a su lado, entonces… podía ahogar sus ganas de ahorcarla para quitarle su prepotente sonrisa por siempre.

Se volvió a recargar en su asiento, viendo hacia el techo y cuando la puerta se cerró anunciando la salida de Kikyou, cerró sus ojos tratando de disfrutar el leve aroma de la mujer que quedaba en el aire.

_Si sólo… si sólo pudiera tocar su cabello una vez. _

Sus labios se fruncieron.

_Si tan sólo pudiera acariciar su piel. _

Su cuerpo se tensó.

_Si tan sólo… pudiera verla sufrir._

La idea de tener a una indefensa Kikyou bajo su poder, donde su mirada mostrara por fin una emoción hacia él, que importaba si fuese el _miedo_. El miedo era mejor. Demostraba que te tenían respeto, que los tenías controlados, que obedecerían cualquier orden que les des a cambio de no ser lastimados.

Sí, el miedo era maravilloso. Entonces, él quiso que Kikyou le tuviera _miedo_.

Y, al plasmarse una vez más una Kikyou destrozada, fácil de leer, de domar, tuvo una erección.

Él la necesitaba consigo.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando todo el mundo debía regresar a su casa para descansar o para trabajar todavía más, Naraku salió al último (como siempre) del edificio. Tenía unos ajustes que arreglar con su socio, Sesshomaru y, aunque quedaron algunos puntos inconclusos, pudo quedar conforme a sabiendas que tenía el contrato de unas nuevas acciones rosando sus manos.

Todo iba marchando… _bien._

Hasta que se percató que había un alma más afuera del edificio, esperando en la entrada mientras la fresca brisa danzaba con tranquilidad entre su cabello negro que podía perderse entre la densa oscuridad de la noche: Kikyou se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja y después, descansó su brazo sobre su usual bolso color blanco.

Naraku yacía escondido en las sombra, observando con cautela cada movimiento que la muchacha realizaba y su cuerpo se tensó.

«Está sola. Ve. Hazlo.»

El hombre giró en seco, tratando de enfocar en la densa negrura del edificio a otra persona, un trabajador que iba a ser despedido por entrometerse en sus asuntos pero, no había nadie. Sus ojos se paralizaron, al igual que todo su cuerpo, siendo capaz de ver solamente el piso mientras aquella extraña voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca y clara:

«Esa maldita, se cree superior a ti. Es ahora o nunca.»

_—¿Quién mierda eres?_ —Sus dientes se apretaron, ocasionando un rechinido que se perdió con la brisa.

«Déjale en claro que el único que manda aquí, eres tú, yo. Nosotros.»

—Nosotros… —repitió balbuceante, incorporándose con lentitud y, con sus pupilas dilatadas, volteó a ver a la mujer—: Kikyou —la nombró entre dientes, despertándose la necesidad de apretar su cuello como un pretexto para acariciar su piel.

«Tú eres el que da las órdenes, ella es la que debe obedecer. En el momento exacto en que truenes los dedos.»

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y por un momento, sus rojos fueron color rojo debido al deseo maldito y al acto que estaba a punto de cometer. La voz interna rió y él sólo se limitó a caminar hacia la muchacha, quien, ajena a los acontecimientos, veía la hora en su reloj de muñeca, parecía impaciente y extrañada.

Unas luces iluminaron la entrada y el brazo de Kikyou bajó para volver a tomar su debido descanso sobre el bolso blanco. Un auto había llegado y se estacionó dejando las luces y el motor encendido: un hombre, bajó del asiento del conductor y rodeó para ser capaz de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Él le sonrió y Kikyou le abrazó.

—Perdón, había olvidado que a esta hora, el tráfico es terrible.

—Está bien, Suikotsu, ¿qué te parece si me llevas a cenar?... —le preguntó entre risas que fueron apagadas cuando la puerta del carro se cerró.

Naraku no escuchó la respuesta del hombre, ni el sonido del carro cuando arrancó. De repente, todo se puso oscuro y el espacio se agrandó. No había nada a su alrededor, el mundo en el cuál estaba familiarizado se perdió en cuestión de segundos, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Estaba de pie, ido, sudando frío, temblando y con sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a encajarse las uñas en sus palmas. Pero no estaba al tanto del dolor: cielos, había olvidado lo que significaba el dolor. No, no era eso: él era Naraku, y alguien tan perfecto cómo él no era capaz de sentir algo tan trivial como aquello.

Él era Naraku, y nunca fracasaba. Siempre estaba en lo correcto, tenía el mundo a sus pies y podía ser capaz de pisotearlo cuándo se le diera la maldita gana. Él era un ganador, él destruía, él se burlaba. No era al revés, ¡nunca!

Siempre se dijo que Kikyou no sería la excepción: tarde o temprano, la haría pagar por su insolencia. La tendría en sus manos, bajo control. La manejaría a su antojo, sí, iba hacerle tantas cosas porque ella le pertenecería. Claro, entonces… _¡¿qué demonios había pasado?!_

¿Quién era ese? ¿Quién era _ella_? ¿Por qué Kikyou se mostró diferente con aquel hombre? Le sonrió, se rió, _le abrazó_. Él la tocó, le habló… se fue con ella. ¿Por qué? Esa maldita había mostrado por primera vez emociones y no fue con Naraku. Fue con ese bastardo. _¿Por qué?_

Kikyou era de otro hombre. Su piel era manchada cada noche con caricias ajenas, su cuerpo nunca sería de Naraku. No por completo. Jamás. Kikyou estaba… ¿enamorada? Y no de él. Ella prefirió a un extraño, a una basura… ¡y no a él! Qué se joda. Los dos, ¡que se mueran!

Dio un respingo y soltó un gemido como si acabase de ser apuñalado.

—Muerte —murmuró encantado con aquella palabra y soltó una carcajada, anonadado—, claro que sí. Qué se mueran, ¡qué se mueran! —exclamó con emoción, encontrando una vez más una solución a sus problemas.

Poco a poco, todo volvía a tener sentido: Naraku estaba teniendo el control sobre su vida una vez más y se dio un pequeño golpe en su frente, como regañándose por tener un momento de crisis, de debilidad, cuando todos sabían, eso no existía en él.

Todo era más claro, otra vez: la solución estaba frente a él y volvió a reír—: me la acabas de poner fácil, Kikyou.

Y, con la mitad de una sonrisa, caminó hacia el estacionamiento, para perderse en la ciudad un rato.

_Siempre _era fácil.

* * *

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. No contaba con esto… perdón —una vez más, tenía que cancelar sus planes con su pareja, Suikotsu y aquello la tenía molesta, por supuesto. Sin embargo, trabajo es trabajo—. Al parecer hubo un problema, pero puede arreglarse para hoy. Ya sabes cómo es mi jefe… —apretó sus labios, recargando su cabeza en la incómoda pared y cerró sus ojos.

Escuchar la voz de Suikotsu solamente empeoraba más sus deseos de querer estar dormida sobre su pecho, siendo arropada por sus brazos. Demonios, ¿cómo fue capaz de tener a un hombre tan bueno como él a su lado? A veces lo olvidaba y la mayoría de las veces se decía que no lo merecía. Suikotsu tenía el derecho de estar con una mujer que en verdad valía la pena pero, ahí seguía, a su lado después de un año y siete meses. No con alguien mejor, sino con ella: la peor mujer que la mayoría consideraba una perra frívola.

Pero Suikotsu no veía nada de eso en Kikyou porque fue capaz de ver la verdadera mujer que yacía escondida debajo de esa piel de porcelana y actitud amenazadora. Y, cuando la encontró, se rehusó a dejarla ir. Kikyou era la indicada, por más que ella lo negase. Ambos los sabían: estaban con la persona correcta.

Por eso, Suikotsu soportaba las cancelaciones a sus cenas especiales. Podía esperar, porque ella era suya. De nadie más, jamás.

—… te amo. —Y la conversación telefónica llegó a su fin.

Se masajeó su frente al tener indicios de que un dolor de cabeza llegaría pronto y dio un pesado suspiro mientras volvía a marchas forzadas a su oficina. Al pasar frente a los ventanales de su "pequeña cueva" se vio de reojo, asegurándose que su atuendo seguía luciendo impecable: ese día, llevaba su saco y pantalón blanco, con su blusa roja favorita abotonada.

Se sentó frente al computador, se llevó su cabello hacia atrás y empezó a teclear.

_…¿y por qué no renuncias?_, había dicho Suikotsu bromeando, antes de cortar la conversación y Kikyou, mientras borraba unos números con pesadez, se dijo que no era mala idea.

Lo haría. Tal vez no hoy, pero lo haría.

* * *

El calor de los papeles recién impresos que tocaba la piel de su antebrazo, la hacían sentir un poco mejor. Porque aquello le confirmaba que esa era la última ronda de la noche y que al ponerlos sobre el escritorio, pasarían a hacer problema de Naraku y ella, podría ir a su casa a dormir.

Era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos.

Dejó caer el papelerío ocasionando un sonido pesado cuando tocó el escritorio. Naraku los vio sin expresión y sin importancia, alzó su vista hacia Kikyou, quién ya estaba aproximándose a la puerta.

—¿A dónde…?

Aquel cuestionamiento se cortó al recibir en muda respuesta los pesados y filosos ojos de la muchacha, quién lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo—: mi trabajo terminó hace dos horas y media. —No dijo más, pero apretó sus dientes al escuchar que su _jefe_ se ponía de pie.

—Tu trabajo termina cuándo yo lo indique. Ven.

La mujer frunció su entrecejo, extrañada y volteó a verlo. Más no se movió.

—No tengo razón para hacerlo, Naraku —explicó sin sentir la necesidad—. Como dije antes, mi trabajo ya _terminó_ —pronunció girando un poco su cuerpo para buscar la manija. No estaba de humor para aguantar el prepotente temperamento de su superior.

«Ahí está otra vez esa actitud de niña malcriada, Naraku. Ahora es el momento: o la tomas, o la _destruyes._»

Los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron de par en par cuando Naraku le cerró la puerta de golpe. Ella seguía teniendo la mano en la manija y Naraku la tenía sobre la madera. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y Kikyou entreabrió sus labios (tal vez, de sorpresa) al notar algo diferente en los ojos de su jefe. Creyó ver, por un momento, demencia cubierta de un rojo intenso en ellos.

—Sabes… me molesta mucho tu actitud, Kikyou. —Se encontraba cabizbajo, pero las palabras se escucharon a la perfección.

Ella chistó su lengua soltando de una vez la puerta y retrocedió, mirándole con desprecio, desvaneciendo el sentimiento de sorpresa que Naraku le había transmitido: sólo era su jefe, actuando como idiota. Lo usual. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Y a mí la tuya, creí que eso ya estaba muy en claro.

Se cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja.

Naraku no se inmutó.

—… como si el mundo girase gracias a ti. Te crees una puta diosa, superior a los demás. Superior a mí.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —él balbuceaba y Kikyou sólo quería irse a casa—. Necesitas ir a descansar, ya no piensas bien. —Volvió a acercarse a la puerta, ignorando el hecho de que Naraku no se había movido ni un centímetro: giró la manija, jaló de ella, la puerta se abrió un poco y se volvió a cerrar de golpe.

—_¿Lo eres?_

Esa pregunta, la manera en que había sido formulada, ocasionó que un escalofrío invadiera su espina dorsal. Retrocedió una vez más cuestionándose dónde había quedado el Naraku que ella conocía: un hombre que trataba de hacerse el listo con su estúpida sonrisa. Ahora, la persona que yacía frente a sus ojos era… era un hombre, que parecía que su alma había sido arrebatada de su cuerpo, para dejar sólo un contenedor que se movía por inercia.

Una vez más, los ojos de su jefe eran diferentes: estaban opacos pero muy en el fondo, se distinguía un extraño brillo que le hizo confirmar a Kikyou, que él seguía vivo.

—Me preguntas… ¿si acaso me creo mejor que tú? —preguntó haciéndole frente porque una parte de ella pensaba que Naraku sólo le jugaba una broma pero, dejando a un lado eso, ella nunca se doblegaría ante él. Ni ante nadie—. Sí. Y no "creo", Naraku. Lo sé.

El hombre levantó su cabeza, mostrando sus dientes blancos ante una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Oh, Kikyou… Kikyou, Kikyou —canturreó, riéndose después: con su mano en la frente y moviendo su cabeza en gesto de divertida negación—. Tan única y desgraciada. Demonios, ¡me estoy volviendo loco! —exclamó mirando absorto el piso y volvió a reír.

—Naraku… ¿qué es lo que planeas? —le cuestionó en susurro y su respiración se cortó.

Verlo venir hacia ella fue algo que ocurrió en cuestión de segundos y cuando pudo reaccionar, ya estaba arrinconada entre la pared y él: las manos de Naraku estaban a la altura de su cabeza y su rostro estaba escondido en su cuello. Kikyou podía sentir la respiración ajena en su piel. Era caliente y lenta, pero el leve temblor en su cuerpo vino cuando la punta de la nariz de Naraku le rosó su piel.

—Kikyou —masculló con una escondida sonrisa—, ¿acaso te asusté?

Pero ella seguía procesando cómo fue que llegó a ese encierro. Bajó su mirada hacia él y sus sentidos despertaron: puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él apenas y se movía unos centímetros.

—¡Esto llegó muy lejos, Naraku! —aseguró entre dientes, mientras continuaba empujándolo y él rió. Luego, usó el hombro de su empleada como almohada.

—¿Estás desesperada?

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de los jadeos que Kikyou soltaba ante sus pobres esfuerzos. Sus delgadas manos comenzaban a pellizcarle la piel, pero en esos momentos, él no recordaba qué era el dolor.

Entre los jadeos y golpes de Kikyou, él bajó sus manos hasta ponerlas en la cintura femenina: la tomó con fuerza, acercando su cuerpo al suyo y sus narices se tocaron por un milisegundo: sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar en el rostro de la mujer un gesto de sorpresa y furia. Su mandíbula se apretó: ¿cuándo iba a ver ese rostro sumergido en terror?

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó—. ¡Quítame las manos de encima, deja de tocarme, deja de tocarme! —su voz estaba llena de rabia incontenible y los golpes venían uno tras otro sobre sus hombros. Pero Naraku volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, no había maldad en ese gesto: era simple admiración.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente? —cuestionó con suavidad, aplacando los golpes de la mujer—. Todos nosotros te queremos ver caer, Kikyou. Y lo sabes, pero aún así, sigues subiendo y subiendo. Sin miedo. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Es qué planeas alcanzarme y después, superar a Dios? —soltó entre dientes una carcajada hueca—. Si es que hay uno.

Kikyou respiraba con fuerza por la nariz y entre dientes, le respondió:

— Yo ya te superé. Desde hace años —la sonrisa se fue— Y muchos otros lo han hecho también. —Su mano derecha soltó su cintura—. No eres ni un digno oponente —y la mejilla de Kikyou recibió un fuerte golpe que la hizo enmudecer. Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—Ni siquiera estás cerca, ¿lo entiendes? Nadie lo ha estado ni estará. —Tomó su barbilla y la obligó a verla con brusquedad—. Nadie está a mi nivel, preciosa. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo…

—Te vas a arrepentir —atajó con voz firme y enfermiza.

—Quédate conmigo.

La chica enmudeció.

—_¿Qué?_

—Me tienes loco, Kikyou. Y por eso te aborrezco como no tienes idea: te quiero ver por los suelos, no quiero verte feliz. Me rehúso a hacerlo. Pero, mierda, si es conmigo… si soy yo quién te causa esa felicidad, todo cambia. —La soltó, acariciando la mejilla que anteriormente golpeó—: te odio porque sé que puedes vivir sin mí, ¡pero yo no puedo, maldición, no puedo! —la chica se estremeció al creer que iba a ser golpeada otra vez—. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, ¿me oyes? Necesito tenerte sólo para mí, ¡porque eres diferente, perfecta! Eres… eres una diosa que debe ser mía a toda costa.

Kikyou encajó sus uñas en la piel de Naraku cuando éste acercó sus labios a los suyos. Sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza y dejó de sentir sus piernas porque por un momento quiso creer que estaba soñando. Que todo era irreal: que tal vez, tuvo un accidente al salir del trabajo y en esos momentos, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil en la cama de un hospital. Pero el rose de sus labios la hizo despertar: aquella petición era real. Este momento era real y ella no podía moverse.

Como marioneta, abrió sus labios cuando Naraku se lo ordenó: fue una petición sin palabras. Sus ojos seguían abiertos cuando la lengua del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo invadió su interior: sus labios se movían al compás de los suyos y su lengua accedió moverse ante los constantes y profundos roces que quebraban en pequeños pedazos su cordura.

El beso se hizo más profundo y rápido y fue ahí cuando Kikyou cerró sus ojos: Naraku la rodeó por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza haciendo que ambos sexos se rosaran al grado en que la ropa se hiciese molesta. Kikyou, paseó sus manos por su cuello, sus orejas, hasta que llegó a su oscuro y lacio cabello donde se aferró, estirándoselo un poco, ocasionando un leve gemido por parte de su superior.

Ambos peleaban por tener el control y ninguno ganó al final. Cuando el beso se hizo húmedo, Kikyou se separó brindándole a ambos la oportunidad de recuperar el aire.

Le miró por unos segundos: jamás había visto tanta seriedad y determinación en Naraku y se le hizo increíblemente imposible que la razón fuese una maldita propuesta. Tragó saliva, sintiendo todavía el compás del beso: ella lo odiaba hoy más que nunca porque le hizo recordar sus comienzos en esa empresa. Cuando era hábil, pero no lo suficiente para andar sola, así que tenía que estar amarrada a su jefe, Naraku. Cuando al principio, le divertía su actitud y se dejaba llevar por esas miradas indiscretas aunque jamás dejó que cruzaran la línea de la indecencia; cuando le gustaba saber que Naraku estaba al pendiente de ella, cuando ella era una ingenua y lo deseaba de vez en cuando en secreto. Cuando era una idiota inmadura que todavía creía en los finales color rosa.

Le había llegado el momento de algo que deseó hace cuatro años y lo aprovechó entre dientes. Porque al final, seguía siendo humana y todos tenían momentos de debilidad.

Pero eso se acabó.

Se lamió los labios, borrando la esencia que Naraku había dejado en ellos y con calma, se acercó en su oído y sonrió.

—Yo siempre… seré mucha mujer para ti. No hay trato. —Y aquel frío beso en su mejilla, cerró el momento que nunca debió de haber existido entre ellos.

Naraku sonrió y Kikyou no le sorprendió. Ya nada lo haría: la mano masculina paseó por el abdomen de la muchacha, acariciando la prenda roja, subió hasta el pecho hasta tocar la piel desnuda y continuó para descansar en su cuello.

—Y también, es mi renuncia, Naraku —espetó tomándolo de la muñeca, dispuesta a apartar su mano pero el apretón que sufrió la tomó por sorpresa: era su fuerza contra la de él y ella ya se sentía perdida.

Naraku comenzaba a asfixiarla, no tardó mucho en usar las dos manos: la sonrisa no se iba, pero su mirada se había desconectado con la realidad. Kikyou seguía apretando su muñeca sin éxito, lo que le importaba más era seguir respirando.

—Al final eres como todas: una vil zorra. ¿Y ese imbécil si te merece? No lo creo: mientras él está al otro lado de la ciudad, preguntándose por su preciosa Kikyou, tú estás aquí, actuando como una colegiala con su jefe. ¿Quién te merece Kikyou, eh? ¡¿Quién?!

Los jadeos eran menos frecuentes: ella luchaba, pellizcando sus manos, luego sólo intentó apartarlas. Desesperada, trató de alcanzar su rostro y hacerle daño, pero todo era inútil.

La sonrisa de Naraku se distorsionó, orgulloso, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer que más odia y más amaba en el mundo.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kikyou? Acabas de descubrir que no eres tan fuerte, ¿cierto? Vaya, que decepción: y yo que creí que lo eras todo. Parece que tenía razón: tú nunca serás mejor que yo.

Los dientes de la muchacha se apretaron ante una última oleada de rencor y furia en contra de ese maldito ser: no iba a perder. No contra él. Jamás. Porque ella_ sí_ era mejor, siempre lo será. No iba a dejarse doblegar ante personas como él, _¡nunca!_

Si miedo es lo que quería ver, miedo es lo que verá, ¡pero en él mismo!

—I..imbe…cil

Con un último esfuerzo, se puso derecha y caminó lo más que pudo para poder arrinconarlo ahora a él: la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y Kikyou supo que ahora era su turno de reír. Las manos de Naraku apenas y se aflojaron cuando ella aprovechó para liberarse y retroceder: inspeccionó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo, buscando un arma, lo que fuese necesario para matarlo y cuando lo encontró, corrió hacia él.

Naraku, con un gruñido, fue tras ella, tomándola del cabello. Se lo estiró tan fuerte que Kikyou no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de dolor. Sin embargo, no se detuvo: continuó contra su voluntad, mientras Naraku atrapaba su cuerpo contra sus brazos y entre jaloneos, los dos cayeron el piso: Kikyou logró golpear la mesita del centro y rió para sí.

Él quedó sobre ella

—Cuando te mande al infierno, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Había tanto odio entre ellos acumulado que, cualquier persona que entrara en esos momentos al despacho, sería asesinado de inmediato ante el aire tóxico que esos dos desprendían al mil por hora y el cual, no se iba a extinguir hasta que llegase la muerte eminente para acabar con uno.

—Naraku, ¿no lo ves? —masculló divertida—. El infierno es aquí.

—Entonces, vámonos juntos.

El aliento de Kikyou se cortó por unos instantes, luego, su cabeza se enfrió:

—Prefiero pudrirme en soledad.

Y cuando Naraku se lanzó contra ella para ahorcarla hasta morir, Kikyou se levantó lo suficiente para golpearlo con la horrible araña de cerámica que a él le encantaba.

Fue un golpe seco y fuerte y en cuestión de segundos, lo mandó al piso.

Kikyou se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas: Naraku no estaba inconsciente, pero estaba aturdido. Ese era el momento: alzó la araña una vez más y de reojo, notó que había sangre en el objeto. Miró a Naraku, aturdida y asqueada consigo misma, notando que la sangre le escurría desde su sien.

La araña dio contra el piso.

—No. Yo no soy como tú.

Caminó rodeándolo, sin mirarle y cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina, Naraku habló—: Kikyou… ¿tuviste miedo? —y la puerta se cerró, dejándolo sufriendo en agonía.

Kikyou salió del edificio, con la frente en alto pero con el paso apretado y cuando llegó al estacionamiento, _corrió. _

* * *

Cuando encontró el interruptor y encendió las luces, entró a su departamento. Cerró la puerta con llave y el delgado tirante de su bolso blanco se resbaló de su hombro; Kikyou no esperaba hasta que bajara a su antebrazo: lo tomó y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Sólo escuchó el golpe, pero no vio donde cayó.

El foco parpadeante de su contestadora avisaba que tenía mensajes por leer.

Miró todo el lugar, desde el umbral de la entrada: de un lado a otro, inspeccionando la nada. Su respiración, que yacía tranquila, empezó a acelerarse al confirmar que estaba sola. De repente, aquello se convirtió en jadeos y luego, en sollozos.

Desesperada, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y, recargada a la puerta, se dejó caer hasta dar contra el piso: ahí, sola y aturdida, levantó sus rodillas para terminar escondiéndose detrás de ellas, luego, soltó el llanto.

Gritos y lágrimas cuando en las noches pasadas eran sólo sollozos. Porque Kikyou nunca fue fuerte como otros decían que era: ella era patética. Lloraba cada noche, hasta el grado en tener que voltear la almohada por empaparla toda, luego, se dormía.

Lloraba porque se sentía sola. Incluso con Suikotsu a su lado, no era suficiente. Él no la llenaba. Naraku tenía razón: era una desgraciada y ella, no se merecía a quién tenía por pareja. Él era mucho hombre para ella.

Comenzaba ahogarse entre sollozos.

Pero, cuando Naraku la besó, incluso, cuando le ofreció la muerte… aquel sentimiento no existía. Por primera vez, se sintió viva… y se cuestionó que hubiera pasado si lo hubiese dejado llegar más lejos, ¿la hubiera hecho sentir completa?

_Kikyou… ¿tuviste miedo?_

Alzó sus ojos rojos a la densa oscuridad que tenía en frente, por un momento, deseó que él estuviera ahí.

Porque sí, tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo y gracias a eso, recordó que estaba _viva_.

* * *

**Nota final: **Y como siempre, muero de los nervios x.x lkdjfslkgflsdkgf, espero y lo hayas disfrutado u.u

Recuerden que los COMENTARIOS son muy importante para cada autor. Así que, por favor, no olviden comentar al final de leer :) [qué importa sin son tomatazos, para ser honestos xd]

**¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
